


The Fucking Truth

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first drabble I ever wrote :) Written for the dialogue only challenge at qaf_drabbles on LJ in August 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fucking Truth

“How long have you and Dad been together?”

“Come on Gus, you were at the party!”

“I know, today was your 10th wedding anniversary…"

“Then you know I’ve been a happily married man for 10 years.”

“…but I mean how long have you actually been together?”

“We’ve known each other a long time, but we’ve only been together for 10 ye-"

“19 years, 4 months, and… 8 days?”

“Brian what-"

“Sonnyboy, how old are you, precisely?”

“What? I’m 19 and um, 4 months and… holy shit.”

“…”

“Don’t look so shocked Sunshine. It’s only too fucking true and you know it.”


End file.
